Change Your Mind
by Gosurori-Otaku
Summary: Rory gets what he wants, in a manner of speaking. It's too bad he already had it. Now they're done for.


**Rory gets what he wants, in a manner of speaking. It's too bad he already had it. Now they're done for.**

_**Set somewhere between Vampires of Venice and Amy's Choice.**_

**(I just wanted an excuse to write from Rory's POV- he's my favourite character...)**

The first thing that came to Rory's attention when he woke up was the heartbeat. Nobody should have a heartbeat like that- nobody human or alive at any rate. He forced groggy eyes open, sat up, tried to check for tell-tale signs of dangerous conditions- he was a nurse, after all. What actually happened was that his good intentions disappeared as soon as he recognised the dark hair dangling over his eyes and the tweed suit he appeared to be wearing, and simply stared at his pale hands in shock. Well, they weren't exactly _his_ hands.

"W-what?" he managed to say. There wasn't any way to properly articulate the way he was feeling. This wasn't possible. This didn't happen, not in reality.

"Doctor?" another voice called. It was horribly familiar, a strong Scottish accent attached. A voice he heard every day (except that one time he had laryngitis and couldn't talk for nearly a week).

It stood to reason, didn't it? If this... thing happened to him, Rory Williams, then of course Amy would be sucked into it, too- probably the Doctor as well. And... it wasn't _that_ impossible, was it? A box bigger on the inside than the outside was impossible. Vampire fish things in Venice a couple of centuries ago was impossible. Only, of course, they weren't exactly _im_possible. More like... not usually possible. Rory shook his head furiously. This train of thought wasn't like him. It was too Doctor-ish.

Rory gripped the Tardis console and slowly stood up. At least there wasn't much of a height difference between him and the Doctor- he could stand up and walk without falling over.

"Amy?"

His own equally terrified eyes looked back at him. He decided this was beyond creepy and plummenting headfirst into absolutely terrifying. He was shocked he was still standing upright.

"You're... not the Doctor." Amy wasn't asking a question. It was a disappointed statement.

Rory shook his head, slowly.

They stared at each other.

"So you're the real Rory?" Amy cocked her- no, his head to one side. Somehow the accent just made this all the more creepy.

"Yeah."

"Right."

There was silence for a few seconds. Amy and Rory straightened up.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rory muttered, looking around the control room. Nothing really looked out of place. He couldn't really remember what had happened right before he'd woken up like this, but he had a suspicion it wasn't anything good.

"The Doctor would know." Amy said. "He must be around somewhere."

"Well, this is most unexpected, isn't it?"

Rory recognised that slightly clipped accent, the manic tone. From Amy's slight gasp, he knew she had, too.

"Doctor?" they ask, in unison. It sounds incredibly creepy to Rory.

"I heard my name! Oh, this is strange, isn't it? Never been a woman before. Anyway, we need to find out how this happened, don't we?" The Doctor lurched onto the console and looked at them expectantly.

"Um." Rory began, slightly annoyed by the Doctor's lack of fear of this event. What if they were stuck like this? "How are we supposed to do that?"

The Doctor looks suprised.

"Well," he- or should it be she?- started. Then faltered. "Um. Are you Amy or...?"

"Rory."

"Right. Well, Rory, what we do now is we try and remember exactly how this happened. I'll check any readings the TARDIS has picked up, and..." the Doctor paused, massaging Amy's forehead with a slight grimace. "Well, I'll think of something."

"Oh. Okay."

"Um..." Amy began. "We were in Venice. With the fish-alien-vampires."

"Yeah, and we got rid of them and saved the world." Rory nodded. He noticed Amy was still clutching the console. Probably because of their height difference.

"And then we went back to the TARDIS, and you," Amy looked pointedly at the Doctor. "You promised we could go to Rio."

"Didn't he start rambling about cheese at one point?" Rory shook his head. "Please tell me that's not normal."

"Of course it's normal!" The Doctor protested. "Cheese is brilliant!"

"Right." Rory rolled his eyes. "So what counts as 'not normal', then?"

"Um..." Amy thought for a second. "I suppose anything normal, really. I mean, everyday Earth normal, not weird TARDIS normal."

"Not this, then? Regular occurence?" Rory shook his head. This was just great.

"Of course not! Don't be silly." Amy appeared to be silently begging him to not say anything... stupid. "This hasn't happened before, has it, Doctor?"

The Doctor was silent, gazing at the console screen.

"Doctor?" Amy said, slightly louder. "This hasn't happened before, has it?" She took a wobbly step towards him.

"Hm? Oh, right. No, definately never happened to me." The Doctor sounded... pained. It was just a slight crack in his voice and a slight frown, but it was worrying. The Doctor was always hyperactive and attentive- any other behaviour was worrying.

"Are you all right?" Rory took a step towards the alien-in-his-girlfriend's-body.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely fine." The Doctor took a deep breath, and started talking at breakneck speed again, flipping switched and pressing buttons. "I'm not entirely sure what could have caused this, but it would be a good idea for us to stay inside the TARDIS for now. It's probable that this is all a trap set up by somebody and that they'll strike us when we're still confused and unable to defend ourselves."

"People hate you that much?" Rory didn't like the sound of the Doctor's speech. It sounded like they might die or something. "Why would they go to this much trouble?"

"I have a lot of enemies." The Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Don't worry, this can all be sorted out. Just give me time."

Rory glanced at Amy, and the look in her eyes confirmed that she was thinking the exact same thing. This was serious.

**Sorry if this was confusing- if you drop a review telling me if this was too wtf-y, then I can explain what's supposed to be going on in the next Author's Note. Or you could just leave a comment, I don't care if it's good or bad, both will help me with my writing.**

**(I just wanted an excuse to write from Rory's POV- he's my favourite character... The Big Bang has made me love the Moff once more.)**


End file.
